Forbidden Love
by BonBonBonnie
Summary: Everything was perfect. Everything was great. Until the RRB's came back. Looking for revenge and us. *** The RRB's have returned, but much more stronger and evil. It's up to the girls to save the city. But, will they be able to save the city and deafeat the RRB's? Or will they fall in love with their worst enemy?
1. Prologue

**Momoko POV**

The girls and I were face to face with our counterparts. Butch's dark emerald eyes were staring at Buttercup not just with hate, but with revenge, too. Boomer's dark ocean eyes were staring at Bubbles with hatred and revenge as well. But, Brick's dark bloody eyes were staring at me with hatred, revenge, and death. His evil smirk said it all.

Their RRB outfits were all stained with blood. It was disturbing because that blood, didn't belong to them, but to the innocent people who were brutally murdered by them.

I still can't believe what the RRB's have become.

They used to be these obnoxious 10 year old's who thought we had cooties and they were weak to fight. But now, they're the complete opposite. Now they are these 17 year old guys. Muscular. Fit. Very well built. And they have a lust for blood. The RRB don't belong to Mojo anymore, they belong to HIM. That's the reason why they're so much powerful and evil, because inside their bodies, roam HIM's black particles.

I look at the girl's. Buttercup is swinging her hammer, ready to fight. While Bubbles has fear written on her face. "Bubbles, everything is going to be okay", I reassured her.

"I know, but I'm afraid that they'll kill us. And if that happens, then Tokyo will be in more danger", Bubbles picked up her wand, but I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Let's not think about the negatives, Bubbles. They want us to fear them. That's what gives them more energy. Fear is a choice. Either you choose to accept it, or deny it", I whisper to her.

I saw her bite her lower lip, and she brought her wand high up in the air. "Then I deny it, Blossom", Bubbles smiled and looked straight at Boomer. It made a smile appear on my face.

I look straight ahead at Brick ans his bloody eyes are still staring at me with so much hatred. I place my yo-yo in between my both hands, and I'm ready to fight. This fight is about to begin, and it's going to end with the RRB's loosing.

Everything was normal. Everything was perfect. Until the RRB came back. Looking for revenge and us.

**_Well this my first story so please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing! Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_- 1 Week Before -_**

**Momoko POV**

Me and Miyako were waiting for Kauro to show up. She's Kauro, so that means that Miyako and I will have to wait like 20 minutes for her. Which is how long me and Miyako were waiting.

I was wearing yellow skinny jeans with a red blouse. I had my red converse on and my hair was in it's usual position as a ponytail. Miyako was wearing denim shorts that reached her mid thigh, a blue crop top, black flats, and her pigtails were curled and they reached her elbows.

I was growing a little impatient that Kauro is still not here. I began tapping my foot and Miyako seemed to notice. "Getting impatient?" Miyako giggled.

"Yes. Ugh, were in the world is, Kauro?" I now began pacing back and forth. "I cannot risk being late, again!"

Yes. _I_, Momoko, have stopped being boy crazy and I began paying more attention in school. It was a really big change that shocked both, Miyako and Kauro. I have been improving, but still, there's no boys who flirt with me. Miyako still gets boys, but she rejects them. Kauro gets boys who call her 'babe' and 'sexy', but she either beats them up, or cusses them out. But me? I still can't get _one_ boy to flirt with me. It's not that it matters, but it makes me feel insecure.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a pain in my back. I look up and see Miyako with her hands clasped over her mouth. "Ow", I groan in pain. I look to my left and see Kauro, rubbing her head. She had black basketball shorts, a black shirt that said 'YMCMB' in red bold letters, and she was wearing black Jordans. Oh, now I know what happened.

"Momoko I told you to move", Kauro got up while extending her right hand out for me to grab.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you", I take her hand and dust myself off.

"Are you two okay?!" Miyako asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Momoko, I was calling you for like a hundread times!" Kauro crossed her arms, but then a smirk came across her face. What is she thinking?

"Kauro-san. What's with the smirk?" Miyako asked.

"Don't tell me your going boy crazy again?" Kauro asked.

"What?! No! I was thinking about schoolwork and how were going to be late if we don't start walking right now."

The girls eyes widened and so did mine. "Shit!" Kauro grabbed her skateboard and she began skating away while Miyako and I were behind her tracks.

_**- With the RRB -**_

**Brick POV**

I groan in pain and open my eyes, only to see my brothers and I in an abandoned factory. I get up and dust myself off. It better not be those hags trying to give us cooties or anything! Yes, even though were 13 and were young teenagers, we still believe that girls have cooties.

I saw Boomer and Butch get up from their little "nap". "Where are we?" Asks Butch, looking around the place.

"In an abandoned factory", Boomer smiled. I saw Butch hit Boomer in the back of his head. I chuckled at my brothers stupidity.

"I know that dumbass!"

"Well you should try and be more specific next time!" Boomer rubbed his head.

I thought I heard something echo from the hallway. "Guys! Shh! I heard something!" I hush them. I began walking towards the dark hallway where the noise came from. I heard the boys following behind me. I better not be Mama scaring us! I take a quick peek and black dust flew over our heads. I heard an evil laugh, which caused Butch, Boomer, and I to snap our heads towards the black dust. It then began to transform into… HIM?

"Hello boys", he waved his claw at us. Seriously, is he gay or something? Because he surely loves to dress like a girl.

"Sup", Butch said.

"Hey", Boomer waved at HIM.

"What do you want?" I cross my arms.

HIM had this evil smirk appear on his face. "Glad you asked", he now stood infront of us, "remember when you three were too young to have black z-ray and were deafeated by those Powerbrats in Egypt?"

The thought of those hags beating us made my jaw clench. I clenched my fists, making my knuckles go white. HIM smiled. "Looks like you remember", HIM looks at me.

I nod my head in frustration. "Well, how would you boys love, to have black z-ray, now?" He asks.

Our heads shot up. If he's serious, then I would love to! Finally, I can beat those brats! Finally I can beat Blossom! I look up at HIM, and he's waiting for answer.

_"I_ would love to", I raise my hand.

"Same here", Butch raised his hand.

"Me three", Boomer raised his hand.

HIM smirked and his claws began to reveal black z-ray. "But there will be slight changes, and you three might feel a lot pain."

"Wait! Never-"

But Butch, Boomer, and I were interupted with the black z-rays entering our bodies thru our mouth. This fucking hurts! Everything began to turn black, but I could hear HIM talking.

"You three will forget about Mojo."

Who's Mojo?

"About your stupid child instincts."

What child instincts?

"You three, wont fall in love."

Fall in love?

"And your mission, is to take over the world, and kill the PPGZ."

That can be accomplished.

"You will work for me as well!" With that, the blackness dissapeared. I was gasping for air. I feel…different. I look at Butch and Boomer and they look completely different. They're muscular and taller. I get up and stretch, but something feels different too. I'm taller? And muscular as well?!

"Brick?" I heard a guy say. I turn around, completely dumbfounded. "Who said that?" I ask, searching for the mysterious person.

"Umm, me?" I turn around and see Butch with a confused look on his face. My eyes widened.

"Wow. Your voice is deep! And so is mine!" I began saying random things. I know we sound like idiots right now, but who cares! Were big now! Probably the age of those hags, or, maybe older. We look at HIM and he flashed us his creepy smile.

"You boys are 17 now. Not 13. You three have black z-ray inside of you and have very special powers. Why don't you three wander off and test your powers for today. Ta-ta!"

Special powers? Awesome! Me and the boys began running towards the factory doors. "Oh and boys!" I heard HIM call. We turn around and gives us the signal to listen to him. "Tomorrow in the morning, you three will show up here. Get ready", HIM began floating in mid-air.

"Why?" I cross my arms, while raising my left eyebrow.

"Because you three will be going to High School tomorrow", and with that, HIM disappeared.

_**Hoped you guys liked it. Thanks for the reviews :)**_


End file.
